What If
by SweetSongCheer
Summary: Accidents happen but sometimes we regret that those accidents happened and wish with all our might that we could go back and undo it all. Shizuo never wanted to hurt Izaya, but even though he hated the informant, would their relationship be any different if they had met much earlier in life?


**Hey readers!**

**While I am still trying to write Chapter 3 for my current Durarara! Fanfiction '_Home_' I decided to write this oneshot story for you guys! I hope it's not too boring as the idea I came up with for this story is rather simple.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Hope you like it and enjoy! Write a review if you enjoyed my story/fanfic!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara!**_

* * *

><p>The afternoon breeze was picking up and kids were rushing to get home before it got too cold. Of course the stubborn ones stayed outdoors, wanting to play at the park for a few more hours until their mothers came out to drag them back home.<p>

Shizuo, a young and innocent yet misunderstood child was sitting at the top of the slide steps with a gloomy expression. Everyday without fail, someone or something would piss him off and within seconds he was throwing whatever was in his reach towards the source of his annoyance. Even his own family, he was close to crushing his younger brother with a fridge just because of a stupid pudding cup. And every time he would lose it, he would be either lying in his room or in a hospital bed fuming on the inside about how much he hated this power. He never asked for it so why, an ordinary kid in an ordinary family, was cursed with such strength?

Today, he was not fuming. He was sulking at the fact that he nearly killed two innocent bystanders at the park just because a bird pooped on his shoulder. When he discovered a little patch of white gunk on his clean shirt, he ripped the sliding pole out of the ground and threw it at the direction the bird was flying.

The sun was just about to set as the sky turned orange and pink, giving the green grass a warm hue on the yellow tips of each leaf. The breeze was still cool and everyone had gone home for some afternoon tea and TV.

Not little Shizuo.

He did not want to go home just yet. He knew his parents and his brother would wonder why he hadn't returned home yet but he could care less at the moment. All he wanted to do was be alone for a while and hate himself for what kind of monster he was.

After what seemed like forever sitting on the slide steps, he heard someone climbing up the ladder from behind him. Instincts kicking in he readied himself to punch the stranger who dared to interrupt his sulking or some pervert who was looking for a kid as his next victim. Shizuo turned around and saw it as another kid.

He had short black hair, dark alluring eyes which kind of freaked him out and also mildly annoyed him, and he seemed shorter than Shizuo himself. The little boy made it to the top of the ladder and smiled brightly at Shizuo.

"Hi there!"

Shizuo didn't really know what to say at first so he remained silent while giving the mysterious boy a questioning look.

"Don't be shy, I'm not here to pick a fight or anything." the black-haired boy climbed on top of the first level of the slides and sat next to the brunette-haired boy, who was still giving him a weird look.

"Hm. I didn't think you were the quiet type."

"Shut up."

Ah, so you can talk! Well, my name is Izaya."

Shizuo gave him a very unhappy look. "So what?"

Izaya only smiled at him as a response before speaking.

"I saw what you did earlier this afternoon and I got curious..."

"Huh? About what?"

"You know when you pulled out that sliding pole and threw it in the air?" Izaya seemed to be a very curious type, which annoyed Shizuo to no end.

"So what?"

"I thought it was so cool how you threw that pole like it was a piece of paper!" Izaya was swinging his legs back and forth in excitement, happy to just speak with the boy who fascinated him with his strength. Shizuo did not like this one bit considering how much he hated people seeing him hurt or almost hurt others by accident. Just because of this stupid curse.

Shizuo whipped his head to one side and crossed his arms.

"Why do you care?" He asked, showing Izaya clearly how pissed off he was.

"You have amazing strength! It's almost as if you're not human!" Izaya moved closer to Shizuo's face, as if talking directly at his face would convince him that he had this so called 'amazing strength'.

Shizuo didn't say a word for a while as his face went from highly annoyed to gloomy again. His arms relaxed and leaned them on his knees, his head hanging down in shame.

"You don't get it, do you...I almost hurt someone."

"It was still cool!"

Shizuo gave the dark-haired boy a glare. "You're weird."

Izaya could only laugh at his comment before smiling once again.

_'Does this dork ever stop smiling? It's creeping me out!'_

"You know...you can get cool jobs with that strength of yours." Izaya thoughtfully said as he tried to make eye contact with Shizuo again.

Shizuo was obviously way too young for a job yet but he was still curious of what this Izaya kid was thinking.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Hmm...something like a body builder, or a circus performer, or even a wrestler or maybe even a those guys who move stuff for people who are moving out of a house!" Izaya tapped his chin as he listed down possible jobs for Shizuo in the future.

Shizuo scoffed at the ideas Izaya said and turned away from the weird kid.

"You're really weird. There's no way I'm gonna be ANY of those things!"

"Sure you can, that's what those jobs need – a really strong guy!" Izaya cheered which only made Shizuo want to punch the kid in the face.

"Go away, you weirdo." Shizuo grumbled before turning his whole body away from Izaya.

"Hey..."

"I thought I told you to buzz off!" Shizuo shouted at the kid, loud enough to make the playground equipment shake.

"You know that having that kind of strength isn't such a bad thing." Izaya spoke in a less enthusiastic tone, he sounded much more calm and relaxed.

That did not affect Shizuo in any way at all, causing him to get annoyed even more.

"What would you know?! You don't have to deal with what I have so lay off would ya!"

Shizuo's outburst did not faze Izaya in the slightest, only a peaceful yet interested look was on his delicate features.

"You may be strong but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing right? Like I said before, you can still get a job with that strength and you can even be crowned the strongest man in town!" Izaya tried to cheer up the sad yet angry boy.

"Strongest man in town?"

"Yeah! Everyone would love to see how you could pick up a car with your bare hands or even save a damsel in distress when there's a fire or a robbery!" Izaya went on about how his strength could benefit him in the future, although it only made Shizuo think this kid was weirder than he thought.

"Now you're just making stuff up! That's impossible!" Shizuo argued.

"Think what you want, I think it would be so cool!" Izaya said cheerfully.

Shizuo grunted before thinking about what Izaya said. Sure, his power was dangerous to those who were near him or even his own body, but maybe, just maybe...it could be a lifesaver when he was older?

"So..." Shizuo trailed off, silent before continuing. Izaya sat there patiently.

"You really think that this power could be useful?" Shizuo genuinely asked the boy.

Izaya could only nod happily. "Yep! I think you put yourself down too much, right?"

Shizuo grunted. "Whatever...I guess."

Izaya chuckled lightly, his careless laugh made Shizuo laugh on the inside. Instead he settled with a small smile. Shizuo playfully pushed at Izaya's shoulder, causing Izaya tumble a little before he regained his composure on the steps. Izaya could only smirk before pushing at Shizuo's shoulder a little harder, but the boy was like a statue as it did not affect him at all because of his strength. Soon it turned into a shoving battle as the two kept pushing at each other while laughing, like how kids were suppose to act and not sulking over something like how Shizuo was not long ago.

But the pushing and shoving got a little out of hand as Shizuo forgot about his strength for a second and accidentally pushed Izaya off the steps. Izaya yelped in surprise as he fell down and off the platform of the slide and landed on his rear end on the grass. Shizuo gasped in horror and quickly jumped off the slide platform and to Izaya's aid. He didn't want to touch the boy though, fearing that he would hurt him again.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Shizuo looked at Izaya's body for any injuries. Luckily there was none that he could see.

Izaya laughed before getting up and dusting off his butt. "I'm fine don't worry. It wasn't a hard fall."

"Still..." Shizuo hung his head down again like a pitiful puppy.

"Hey, I just had another idea!"

"Huh?" Shizuo was rattled by how the boy could change subjects so quickly.

"You can use that strength of yours to even beat up bad guys! Like those men who go around causing trouble in the city holding guns and knives, I bet you can even beat them in a fight with just your fists!" Izaya gleefully announced as if he was talking about some superhero.

"Okay, you are seriously weird." Shizuo commented in a dead-pan voice.

Izaya laughed humorously before looking at the sky.

"It's getting kinda dark. You should go home." Izaya said.

Shizuo looked at the sky too, watching the lights in the buildings in the distance turn on.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Maybe one day we'll meet again at this park. Whaddaya say?" Izaya smiled a kind smile to Shizuo.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Cool! Well then, I'll see you later!"

Shizuo nodded before turning away and headed home. But before he could go far, he heard Izaya speak up.

"Hey wait! I didn't get your name!" Izaya called out.

"It's Shizuo!" Shizuo called back.

Izaya smiled. "Remember Shizuo, you could really do some good with that strength! Maybe one day, you'll even become a superhero with that power!"

Shizuo scoffed, but a sincere smile made its way to his lips. Even though becoming a superhero was impossible for him, it still seemed like a positive idea of him saving saving someone's life or helping people out with his strength.

"Sure, whatever weirdo!" Shizuo called out to Izaya with a smile.

Izaya smiled back. He started heading the opposite direction to home before calling out, "See ya later, Shizu-chan!"

_'Shizu-chan...?'_ Shizuo thought with a raised eyebrow. The boy shrugged his shoulders with a scowl before heading home.

_'Definitely a weird kid.'_

_(Present time in Ikebukuro)_

_'If we would've met when we were kids...would that have happened? Would be we friends and not enemies? Would I still be the muscle for someone because I happened to have this...curse? _

_Would I still be hating myself after all this time?'_

Shizuo continued to question himself with a depressed expression on his stern-looking face. His blonde hair cascading down his dirty scratched up face as his temper was just simmering inside him.

He was sitting on a chair with his hands clutching each other tightly his knuckles turned white. There, lying on the couch in front of him was Izaya, bandaged up and unconscious.

As usual, they were fighting in the busy city of Ikebukuro, while also being chased by a few gangs who witnessed the two fighting. Soon after every sign posts in the entire city was ripped out and thrown at the informant, Shizuo had thrown a car at the street light Izaya was standing on top of thanks to his parkour skills. For some reason, Izaya did not react as quickly as he normally would, causing him to lose footing and fell off the street light and into the already demolished car. Shizuo could hear the horrendous sounds of his bones breaking and a pained gasp from the now broken informant.

Not long after, the gangs caught up to the scene that was in front of them – Shizuo staring with a horrified look on his face while Izaya was lying unconscious in the mess.

"Hey! Isn't that the info broker who got us into shit in the first place?!"

"Yeah, c'mon let's get him!"

"We're leaving this city with Izaya's head!"

"Yeah, that Shizuo guy already did the dirty work for us, let's finish him off!"

Shizuo was frozen on the spot until the thugs were within arms reach and just like a wild animal, instinct kicked in and the blonde man lunged himself at the four gang members with bleeding fists.

"AAAAHHHH!" They all screamed as they witnessed the terrifying, animalistic look on the angry blonde's face and before they could run away, Shizuo proceeded to beat them to a pulp.

That was how Shizuo and Izaya ended up at Shinra's apartment. With a regretful frown, Shizuo had carried the half-dead informant into Shinra's lounge room and the underground doctor went straight to work to fix up his wounds.

And now, Shizuo could only sit by Izaya's side, fuming yet drowning in regret as he watched Izaya's chest rise and fall. He was still alive thankfully, but he never intended to kill him. So many memories of the past came rushing through his mind, when young Shizuo had almost ended so many lives because of his damn strength. The long night of watching over Izaya led Shizuo to thinking until his brain hurt.

_'If I had met you much earlier in life...would I be any different than today?'_

_'If you had told me those words I would've imagined when we were kids, would it change me in any way?'_

_Would I still be...a monster?'_

Shizuo grabbed his hair in frustration as he grunted, hating himself more than he ever did. Never did he ever want to kill anyone, and even though Izaya was still alive, he was only one step away from death a moment ago.

The longer the room was silent, the more Shizuo continued to hate himself. The more he yelled at himself mentally, the angrier he got. And the angrier he got, the sadder he felt.

"I really am a monster, am I?"

Minutes ticked by before a gasp escaped Izaya's lips. Then a light chuckle erupted from the informant's chest before he turned his head towards the depressed blonde man. Shizuo's eyes widened at the sight of Izaya now fully awake, but his eyes turned dark as he remembered the pained look Izaya had before they arrived at Shinra's.

Not a word was exchanged between the two enemies for a while and it was a comfortable silence.

Izaya was the one person everyone hated, so to have someone like Shizuo save his life left him to wonder...why would he do that? He decided not to question the bodyguard, and stuck with being happy that he was still alive.

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya softly called Shizuo's most hated nickname, but it did not piss off the blonde like it would normally. Instead, Shizuo's questioning eyes met Izaya's eyes.

"You're not really a monster."

Shizuo could only look at the informant in shock for a while before he settled for a smile. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Just hearing that from Izaya, the bastard he hated for so long, made him relax and forget about everything else. The young Shizuo inside him felt at ease. It was just words, but they were words he longed to hear since he was a child.

Shizuo placed a gentle hand on top of Izaya's head, the two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro smiling at each other.

_(Back to Shizuo's imagination...)_

Young Shizuo was sitting at the slide steps looking at the sky with hopeful eyes.

"I wonder if that Izaya person is coming back here..."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW if you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
